


Vertigo

by Mhalachai



Category: Blood Ties
Genre: Episode Tag, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-30
Updated: 2007-10-30
Packaged: 2017-10-28 22:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/312965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mhalachai/pseuds/Mhalachai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At three in the morning is the only time Vicki can let herself think about how far down the rabbit hole she's fallen... (Episode tag to 5:55)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vertigo

It was 3:21 in the morning and Vicki couldn't stop thinking about blood.

If Henry hadn't stopped... Vicki closed her eyes, twisted her head away as if it could possibly stop the nauseating vertigo, but memory wouldn't release her.

She had trusted Henry to stop. She'd let him press her up against the cold blue wall of the elevator and sink his teeth through her skin, into her vein, taking blood and stripping away her control.

She _never_ gave away control. Not to her family, not to her lovers, not even to Mike. That she'd done it for Henry scared her more than anything else he could have done.

He could have killed her if he wanted and she wouldn't have been able to stop it, wouldn’t have been able to stop him from taking the life from her veins.

Mike had died at a minute to midnight and she hadn't been able to stop it; hadn't been able to hold in his blood against the bullet wound.

Stubborn tears pushed at her eyes and Vicki took off her glasses; resisted the urge to throw them at the wall. Her apartment was so dark that the glasses didn't make any difference anyhow. Everything was spinning and she couldn't see more than half a foot in front of her face, and if that wasn't the most fucking ironic commentary on her life...

Even thinking about how Mike wasn't dead _any more_ made Vicki want to vomit, to scream, to hurt something. She'd gotten so cocky, living the same day over and over with Henry at her side that she forgot that she wasn't immortal, that Mike wasn't immortal. When she finally found a way to save the world, she'd thrown everything away to bring Mike back.

Somewhere along the line, she had decided that a world without Mike Celluci wasn't worth living in, and she had no fucking clue how that happened.

Henry didn't know what she had done, why she had asked him to release the evil of Pandora's box on the world. He had only listened, then he'd taken her blood, made her a little more _his._

Vicki wondered if Henry knew for what she would end the world, and that it wasn't him.

Mike was safe and alive, Henry had tasted her blood, and all she could feel was the gritty, slippery wetness of Mike's blood on her hands.

Ever since her eyes began to fail, everything was out of control. The messed-up relationship with Mike, the inevitable crash-and-burn with Henry, the demons and magics and everything in the universe out to get her, and there wasn't one damned thing Vicki could do to stop any of it.

Everything was out of control.

It was 3:49 in the morning and Vicki could still feel Henry's teeth on her throat and Mike's blood on her hands and she wondered if she was ever going to stop falling.


End file.
